


白色婚纱，花束，和铃铛（读者攻/王马）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [5]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 王马已经开始疑心了，人生头一次晓得吃醋难过是什么滋味，然而你还在假装无事发生过，甚至暗地里觉得怀不上太可惜了。说到底都是你这好色却没担当的人的错，脚踏两条船活该翻车（下场请再往前翻）。内有情趣婚纱、有特殊用途的花束和脚踝上的铃铛。故事剧情（？）紧跟本系列上回......【】老样子随意填名字。如果无法想象王马的样子请看Notes里的链接
Relationships: Reader/Tokita Ohma
Series: Readers and characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	白色婚纱，花束，和铃铛（读者攻/王马）

“王马！我回来啦！”在回来的车上努力平衡了心态的你打开门，用力扑向恋人环住他的腰，把下巴搁在他结实的肩膀上贴着他的脖子用力蹭了蹭，狠狠吸了一口气，“我回来咯！”

“嗯......欢迎回来。”你能感觉到他回抱着你，温暖的体温从他身上慢慢传导到你这边，伴随着酸涩沉重的愧疚感一路传导到你心里。

“等等，王马，那个你难道还没......”意识到这个怀抱很僵硬的你突然想起自己“出差”前哄着王马放好的东西，“不是说了不舒服的话要拿下来的吗？现在还戴着可不行啊！”

“嗯，反正也没在里面，不算很麻......烦......”你担忧却炽热的眼神明显让王马有些不适，他难得的脸红了一下，任由你就这么站着把手伸进他的裤子里。那里在你贴上去的时候就完全挺立了，你顺着肌肉的轮廓一路摸了下去，探到了伸出内裤的那一截绳子，轻轻一拉，帮他取出了贴在会阴上的小跳蛋。已经没电了的道具卡在那种敏感地方似乎依然会造成相当的刺激，你能感觉到王马抱着你的手臂似乎又紧了紧。

“王马......？”需要帮忙吗？你没有问出这句话，只是抬头接受了来自恋人的吻。王马的吻一向很单纯，让人忍不住想要自己主动往里面填上些颜色，你这样想着，把舌头伸出去钻开那双薄唇逗弄他。当然，接吻的同时你手上也没闲着，探入恋人已经被前液打湿的运动内裤握住那根慢慢摩挲起来。你能感觉到他用力抱着你，呼吸开始慢慢变得急促，却仍然有些顽固地吮吸着你的嘴唇不愿放开。这样的他超级可爱呢，你这样想着，又加速撸动了几下手中的硬挺，任由王马松开你的唇，抱着你低声喘息着释放在你的手心……

王马的怀抱实在是太温暖舒适了，一晚上没睡好的你忍不住打了个哈欠，感受睡意慢慢占据你的脑子。你好像听见王马问你要不要去睡一会，你慢慢点了点头，嘟嘟囔囔地拉上王马去浴室稍微清了一下，随即以“我好困哦我们一起睡一会吧”为理由就要扯着王马一起再去睡一会。出乎你的意料，今天的王马相当配合你的无理要求，并没有出门做训练什么的，而是陪着你去卧室，让你扑在他怀里倒头就睡。

熟睡的你不知道的是，王马在你睡着之后偷偷打开了你带回家的背包，看着那包你给他准备的东西和里面的纸条发了好一会呆，抹了把脸叹了口气全都拿出来，连同早上收到的、你昨天预定今早送达的鲜花一块带进了浴室。

……………………

因为和王马交往的缘故，你并不经常在白天睡觉，说是补觉其实并没有过很久你就醒了。确切来说，你是被额头和脸上柔软温暖的触感惊醒的。你不必睁眼就知道是王马，还想再挨着恋人磨蹭一会，却被他在嘴唇上轻轻咬了一口，忍不住睁开眼睛想要抗议，却被眼前的景象惊呆了：王马已经换上了你之前（和雷庵那份一起）订购的白色情趣婚纱，甚至连上面粉红色的缎带和头纱都一并整理好，还加上了你偷偷妄想他戴上的花冠和铃铛——等等，这玩意已经到了？你瞬间清醒过来，扭头一看床边的电子闹钟才知道自己早就错过了签收包裹给王马惊喜的机会……慢着，他是什么时候拿到的衣服？他为啥跪在床上？

王马的话打断了你的思绪：“【】，这个……呃，不太好穿。”这样说着，他像是想要阻挡你的视线般伸手想捂住你不安分的眼睛，“别看了，这玩意也太短了，怎么穿都穿不好……你等我穿好唔！”

“不太好穿……？啊啊啊啊等一下王马你什么时候把我的包给开了？！”虽然嘴上还在惊慌失措，你的身体已经很诚实的扑向了眼前人，甚至连为什么对方会这样穿都忘了问，“王马别动嘛我帮你把这边整理一下啊——呼，王马身上好热呢……这里都这么硬了……？”你笑嘻嘻地把下巴放在他被三角形白纱吊带盖住的胸上，双手环住他的腰慢慢往下摸去，故意在雪白蕾丝勾出的轮廓上揉了揉，听见他闷哼出声，这才一本正经地又坐直了要帮他打理衣服（顺便吃点豆腐）。可是王马并没有给你这个机会，他轻轻用带着白色长手套的手臂隔开你，示意你先坐回去，这才自己低喘着在一阵叮当声中翻过身去，把自己的背面展示给你看。且不论他漂亮的肌肉线条一贯的视觉冲击力，真正让你失去自制力的是卡在他臀部的那两条蕾丝花边和被他自己扒开的股缝中微微透出的那根特制“基座”。订的花束被拆开放在了床头柜上，是因为他自己放不进去吗？不管怎么说，婚纱就是要配花束的嘛，你这样想着，伸手拿过那些花，安抚性的揉了揉王马有些紧绷的后背：“王马，我要开始咯？”

“……开始什么？我是要你帮我拿出啊——！？”王马的抗议声被你熟练地盖住了，你用自己的膝盖压住了王马的小腿，选出几朵玫瑰和满天星，用指尖刮了刮眼前被撑开的粉嫩入口，把那些花一点一点填入中间粉色的管道基座里。你能看见王马的身体因为纤长的花茎接连擦过敏感点的刺激感而不停颤抖，背部的肌肉因为快感而绷紧，蓬松卷曲的头发随着他的后仰而轻轻抖动……他一定很喜欢吧，你这样想着，又拿起了几朵花，这样看来所有的花应该都可以填进去吧？你注意到王马全身绷紧的肌肉一直都没有放松的迹象，满心怜爱地揉了揉他的细腰，另一只手上却毫无怜悯地把剩余的花朵全部塞进已经被撑开的小口，让那个原本紧致的穴口被彻底撑开，不留一丝褶皱。用粉红色丝带束在王马脚踝上的金色铃铛随着他身体的剧烈颤动突然叮当作响，几乎盖住了他压抑的喘息声。你忍不住扑到他背上，把脸贴在他的背脊上磨蹭，时不时还要在那些流畅的浅麦色线条上咬一口，再向上亲亲他的肩膀脖颈和侧脸耳朵，手也不安分地摸进本就透明的白纱，在男友结实的身体上到处点火，仿佛无意识地玩弄着他把蕾丝布料撑起小帐篷的下身：“王马......不可以自己出来哦......你刚才自己摸这里了是不是，犯规了哦......”你咬着他的耳朵亲亲笑了一声，伸手捞起原本用来装点花束的一截粉色丝带，不顾王马的扭动就着那层薄薄的蕾丝布料束缚住了他的前端，“这是惩罚哦~”

“嗯哈！【】！你......给我停......哈啊......”你并没有理会王马夹杂着喘息声的抗议，把丝带绕着那处围上几圈打了个结，伸手抓住了他试图阻挠的手，与他十指相扣着从身后接吻。已经习惯你的不按常理出牌的王马这回也全盘接受了你的动作，专心与你唇舌纠缠，直到你肺里的空气耗尽才松开，任由那丝银线慢慢垂落。

“王马现在的样子好可口啊，”你用空闲的手解开睡裤，掏出忍耐已久的硬物放在王马结实紧绷的股缝间，贴着他的穴口磨蹭着，“这么棒的男朋友不打上标记一定会被人抢走的，我绝对不要——”你一边挺腰一边用力在男友的肩背上留下好几个牙印和吻痕，时不时舔一口那些伤口疤痕，感受着身下男人极力压制的喘息颤抖，胸口的酸涩感很快就被对他的占有欲彻底淹没。你扶住他的腰，让自己的欲望顺着股缝前进，一直顶到他的尾椎处，听着他低低呼唤你的名字，很快迈向了高潮。浑浊的白液喷洒在王马结实的背肌和腰上，在你原本留下的痕迹上又盖了一层标记，至少你是这样想的。经过这一番逗弄，你知道身下人的耐心已经快要到尽头了，作势便要抽出他身后的花束：“那么，接下来我要在里面也打上标记咯~”

随着王马的一声长吟，你猛地抽出被粉红色胶筒裹住的花束扔到床角，把自己才射完还未完全疲软的欲望插了进去，让热情的肉壁包裹着那处，耐心地等待不应期的结束。当然，你也没忘记把被你欺负了的那处解开束缚，把手伸进已经变得皱巴巴的蕾丝内裤帮助王马的欲望离开那片布料的拦截，温柔地爱抚着柱头与柱体上的每一寸肌肤。因为束缚被解开而暂时放松的王马松开你的手缓缓趴在床上，动了动腿脱开你的钳制，慢慢调整自己的身体想要趴得舒服些，却不料他的动作带来了太多摩擦：你又起反应了。

你也不知道自己在想什么，伸手就抓住了他项圈上那个装饰性的金属环，感受着他因为本能想要摆脱窒息处境而向后挺直腰背所带来的紧绷感和因为后入体位而得以轻松进入的甬道深处未被开发的紧致合而为一的包裹吮吸，你觉得自己随时都会爆发。为了不要那么快就又结束一次，你开始有意识地控制拉扯那个环的频率力度，感受王马因为你的动作而不时收紧的肉壁摩擦你的欲望，同时自己也在用力抽送顶撞他体内暗藏的敏感点，带动他脚踝上的铃铛也不停摇晃作响。王马到底是什么时候学会自己清理开拓后面的呢？你在抽插的间隙迷迷糊糊地想着，随即又被对方绞紧的后穴抢走了全部注意力，满心只想着要如何突破王马的自我压抑，让他放出你想听的美妙声音......很可惜的是，尽管你一直在努力照顾他体内各处会让他颤抖的地方，直到你们都迈向高潮的时候王马也没发出太多声音，只是任由你在他体内灌满浊液，然后咬着床单喘着粗气释放在床单上。

你们就这样叠在一块趴在床上休息了一会，你再次把自己的脸卡在王马蜜色的脖颈处深深吸了口气，正想撤出他柔软温暖的甬道时却被他抓住了手臂：“啊，怎么......王马？让我出来先，不然你不好动嗯——！？”

“我不要。”难得在做爱方面强硬一回的王马制止了你的动作，示意你稍稍后撤些，让他能保持着那里还含着你的状态翻过身来，“嗯......那样太浪费时间了。”

“哎？啊哎？！别，啊，别......呼......”被对方紧咬着的地方能够清晰感受到他转身的动作带来的摩擦感和别样的紧致感，你并不认为欣赏着心上人努力的可爱样子的你能忍得住不硬。

在一阵铃铛响动声、布料和皮肤的摩擦声和压抑的喘息声中，王马当着你的面好不容易才让自己翻过身仰躺在床上。他把腿分开挂在你的腰侧，用带着丝绸手套的双手自下而上扒开自己的臀部，让你与他相连之处脱离之前的困境，却不期漏出了一丝白色随着你的抽出而缓缓垂下。

你又硬了。

“......王马，可以吗？”

“嗯......进来吧。”

你借着向前扑倒的惯性再次冲进那个带给你无数次美妙体验的甬道，感受他温暖包容的内壁因为你的猛烈冲撞而本能地收紧想要把你排挤出去，一时间只想一直留在那里不要撤出来。今天的王马比起以往更加主动热情，甚至伸出双手保住你的肩膀，把你的头按在他还穿着白色薄纱的胸口，时不时有点勉强地伸头试图和你接吻。你对送到你嘴边的美味自然毫无抵抗地全盘接受，一口一口地在他的脖子和胸口留下深色的痕迹。或许是因为你下半身的动作太过激烈，王马甚至还主动把腿架在你的腰上扣住，既是在暗示你慢点，又好像是在邀请你往更深处进发。你当然擅自把这个举动当做了邀请，每一次都用力插入更深处，有意无意的在他体内敏感处回剐蹭，还用不在玩弄他头发的手上下抚弄因为你的动作而再次挺立的某处......王马脚踝上的铃铛因为你的动作晃动不已，叮当声甚至能够盖过你们时高时低的呻吟，却不能掩盖可怜的床架不停遭受折磨的惨叫。

才射过一次的王马还是很敏感的，更何况前一次的东西也还留在里面，被你的不停动作搅来搅去给他带来的刺激也十分强烈。快要到达高潮的你亲吻着男友被你吻得红肿的嘴唇，突然整根拔出，又在王马反应过来要抱怨之前整根没入他体内，故意撞过他体内最敏感的地方，听着他因为高潮而逸出牙关的呻吟声射在了里面。被你这一下刺激得紧跟着你步入高潮的王马呜咽着流下生理性的泪水，又被你一一舔掉。

连续两轮性事结束后，你也没有急着拔出来，只是有些迷迷糊糊地趴在王马怀里，感受他的心跳和呼吸。这份安宁感让你突然有了种你们真的结婚了的错觉，你有些不希望它那么快就结束，但是王马显然没这样想。

“【】。”

“嗯？”

“收拾一下去洗澡。”

“哦哦......”好歹他没有让你自己留下了打扫卫生不是？你有点沮丧地撤了出来，努力不让自己看那个还没复原、因为你们分开起身的动作而缓缓挤出白浊的柔软穴口，乖乖地开始收拾床上这一片狼藉，顺带帮着男友和自己摆脱身上一塌糊涂的衣物......等到你们终于挪到浴室的时候太阳都已经西斜了。你太累（hao se）了，决定先不提醒你的男友他还没解开脖子上的项圈。

热水澡很重要，但是得先把身上的脏污用花洒冲掉才行。你拿着花洒，深刻怀疑背对着你扶着墙自己扒开股缝站好的王马早就看穿了你的意图。一般来说没有人无意识地会在和伴侣一起洗澡的时候这样暴露自己的私密处吧？说什么清理......他明明知道你有多好色多“能干”啊！你默默把淋浴喷头打开挂回去，让热水自头顶淋下， 这才伸出手手指帮王马清理他还在不断吞吐你的精液的小小穴口。他绝对是故意的，你听着他的哼声脑子里一片空白，只想快点进去好好再填满他一次，挫一挫他那不知哪儿来的神气劲儿，而你也的确这样干了。你抓准他不设防的瞬间，扶起自己依旧精神得很的前端一口气插入了所能到达的最深处，一手抓住他项圈上的金属环，让他不得不翘起臀部向后仰成一张弓形的同时还得努力站稳不至于跌到你身上。你能感觉到他似乎在试图远离你侵入他体内的物件，这让你不知怎的有些不爽，于是在拉着他项圈的那只手上又用了些力，迫使他只能专注于保持平衡。濒临窒息的体验让王马不断绷紧肌肉，连带着让还在他身后不断抽插的你也跟着享受到了非凡的紧致带来的快感。

过了一会，感觉到王马似乎也沉浸其中的你没有阻止他自慰，反而还愉快地帮他松开他脖子上的项圈扔到洗手台上，身体前倾抱住他的腰，挑逗他胸口和腰腹处的敏感点。你依稀听见他骂你是个精虫上脑的笨蛋，但鉴于这是事实你也完全生不起气，只是更加用力地顶了他几下，把他的抱怨声变成了难以抑制的呻吟声，这才凑过去亲了亲他的侧脸和发红的耳根，在他耳边称赞他的美味。不知过了多久，等到你们终于双双再度迈向高潮的时候，你们的皮肤都已经被热水淋得发红滚烫了。

在事后和恋人一起懒洋洋地泡澡一向是你很喜欢的休闲活动，今天也是如此。鉴于你们什么都没吃的从中午一直玩到了晚上，当你提出点外卖的时候王马几乎可以说是理所当然的提出了一堆要求，对他无限纵容的你给他点了全是肉的披萨和炸鸡，乖乖陪他大吃了一顿才去处理家务。不知怎的，你总觉得王马好像一直有些欲言又止，可当你询问的时候却又默不作声。到底是怎么了呢......

你明明一直都知道的。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你无法想象或者没看过上一篇里那个链接的话，穿婚纱的王马的图也在这个链接里（感谢鱼鱼画图给我的灵感）：https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82815766  
> 大概Extra系列还会有一回，也许会有更多，不过已经确定的只有一场在温泉旅馆的“对决”而已


End file.
